


Getting the milk

by Sherlockisactuallyagirlsname221



Series: 30 day OTP challenge [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Husbands, Johnlock - Freeform, Let's go scarf shopping, M/M, Shopping, getting the milk, married, or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 00:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockisactuallyagirlsname221/pseuds/Sherlockisactuallyagirlsname221
Summary: John sent Sherlock out to the the milk and Sherlock think it's unfair





	Getting the milk

Milk. That was the only thing they needed. Only milk. Nothing else. John had sent him out to buy some more milk, while he was playing with Rosie. That wasn’t fair. John got to be at home and play with their daughter, while he had to go to the mall to get milk. _Milk._

With a heavy sigh the brunette stepped inside of the mall while his black coat was hanging behind him like a cloak. His icy blue eyes were quickly scanning over the different signs leading to different shops. One special sign caught his attention. Scarves 50% off.

No, no. He had to get milk first. He couldn’t just go look at scarves when they needed milk. John would be disappointed if he didn’t buy milk. Especially since it was the only thing he needed to get.

Shortly after Sherlock found himself outside the little store with scarves. The 50% off signs were plastered all over the windows to the shop. The little itch in his fingers told him that he needed to go inside and look at them, and so he did. He would get the milk afterwards.

With a smile on his lips the brunette walked out of the mall again. A bag in each hand, both filled with new scarves. Two blue ones, looking almost identical to the one he already wore to cases, and a classic black one, not that he needed new scarves, but they were 50% off.

Sherlock watches as his husband’s lips curled up in a small smile when he entered the flat. “So did you get the milk?” He asked softly when his eyes fell to the two bags in his hands and Sherlock’s smile faded quickly. “Dammit, there’s always something!”


End file.
